50 nuances de Bane
by Angek20
Summary: Alexander Lightwood est un jeune étudiant en lettre, qui se doit d'interviewer Magnus Bane, grand P-DG de la Bane Entreprises Holdings. Alec va alors rencontrer un bel homme, séduisant, charismatique mais surtout intimidant. Son opposé. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il va incontestablement être attiré par cet homme mystérieux. Explications à l'intérieur de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfiction.

J'ai eu une grande envie depuis quelque temps : imaginer un de mes couples préféré en tant qu'Anastasia Steele et Christian Grey. Et ce couple est ... DU MALEC. J'espère réussir à retranscrire l'histoire de la très talentueuse E.L James. J'essaye à tout pris de ne pas écrire l'histoire mot pour mot, mais de ne pas changer également l'histoire. J'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi, 50 nuances de Grey est une histoire que j'adore autant en livre qu'en film.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient un petit peu à moi, mais en très très très grande partie à la talentueuse E.L James même si elle ne lira jamais cette histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Cassandra Clare que j'admire énormément.

 **Rating :** Un énorme M ! Pour tous ! Le langage, les allusions sexuelles, les scènes très peu innocentes.

 **Paring :** Alec/Magnus, Magnus/Alec

 **Résumé :** Alexander Lightwood, jeune étudiant en lettres se retrouve à interviewer Magnus Bane, grand P-DG de la Bane Entreprises, qui est un homme beau, brillant, séduisant et pour le moins intimidant. Tout le contraire d'Alec qui reste un homme innocent et naïf, va se rendre compte qu'il désire cet homme mystérieux.

Pour plus de détails, vous devriez lire (lol)

 **Rythme :** Je n'en sais rien pour pas vous mentir.

J'ai vraiment corrigé mes fautes, je prie pour que ce soit lisible et qu'il n'y est pas de grandes fautes.

J'ai fini cette introduction, n'oubliez pas avant tous, s'il vous plaît, que cela est une histoire basée, et même écrite du livre 50 nuances de Grey ou comme je préfère Fifty Shades Of Grey.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et que le spectacle commence...

* * *

 _ **50 NUANCES DE BANE**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je grimace devant le miroir, exaspéré de ne pas arriver à dompter cette foutue coupe de cheveux que l'on pourrait même qualifier de nid d'oiseau. C'est ce genre de chose qui vous donne envie de vous recoucher et de vous réveiller beaucoup plus tard dans la journée. Merci Izzy. C'est sa faute si je n'arrive pas à discipliner mes cheveux et que je sois habillé d'une chemise noire centrée, un jean de la même couleur qui selon elle "moule mes fesses à la perfection". Je repasse ma main dans mes cheveux en soupira, _dans quoi je me suis lancé_. Je me fixe encore pendant 10 secondes, observant le reflet que je rejette, mes yeux noisette tirant sur du vert qui est mon seul atout.

Izzy est ma sœur de 20 ans qui est au lit depuis deux jours pour cause : un rhum. Je sors de la salle de bains, les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné. Je rejoins Izzy dans le salon qui éternue au moment où j'entre.

\- Alec, je suis tellement désolé de t'imposer cela. C'est juste que cette interview est très importante pour moi. T'imagines, j'ai tellement galéré pour obtenir un rendez-vous, je ne peux pas y aller dans cet état ou même annuler. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber la rédac du journal de la fac. Je t'en prie, ne tire pas cet air, me supplie-t-elle avec sa voix toute cassée et le bout de son nez rouge.

C'est une des choses que je déteste chez elle. Déjà petite, elle arrivait à me supplier de rien dire aux parents quand elle faisait une bêtise. _Sacré Izzy, si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, jamais je n'aurais accepté._

\- Très bien, j'y vais. Toute façon, je ne me suis pas habillé comme cela pour aller me promener. Il te faut quelque chose, une aspirine ou du Doliprane ?

\- Un Doliprane, s'il te plaît grand frère. Sur la table, il y a un cahier avec mes questions ainsi qu'un dictaphone. C'est maman qui me l'a passé, je n'ai pas vérifié s'il marchait, au pire utilise ton téléphone si tu es trop stressé. À, et Alec, prend des notes de tous, des questions ou s'il a des maniques... Je comprendrais.

\- Je ne connais rien sur ce mec, je n'ai jamais vu de photos de lui ni rien Izzy, dis-je avec une touche de panique qui montait au fur et à mesure.

Elle se leva du canapé où elle était installée et se rapproche de moi :

\- Big Bro', avec mes questions, tu t'en sortiras. Maintenant, pars. Tu as beaucoup de route à faire et je n'ai pas envie que tu arrives en retard. Sois prudent et encore, merci, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Elle planta un bisou sur ma joue et remit en place sur ses épaules le large plaide violet qui lui sert de carapace chaude.

\- J'y vais, O.K. Recouche toi et repose-toi. Il y a de la soupe au bouillon de poule sur le meuble dans la cuisine. Tu as juste à la faire chauffer.

\- Merci Alec. Bonne chance, tu me sauves la vie comme toujours.

Je prends mon sac à dos en laçant un dernier regard à Izzy qui s'est déjà recouché. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à me laisser avoir, mais Izzy pouvait tellement être convaincante quand elle veut. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. C'est une femme forte, qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire, persuasive, belle et c'est ma sœur avant tout.

Je dois parcourir 265 kilomètres qui séparent Vancouver dans l'État du Washington, du centre-ville de Seattle pour rencontrer, le trés grand et mystérieux P-DG de la Bane Entreprises Holdings, Inc ... J'ai de la chance, les routes sont dégagées pour une l'heure matinale de la sorte. Je suis attendue à Seattle pour 14 heures, je peux donc rouler tranquille. Mes parents avaient donné leur Mercedes classe B à Izzy pour ses 20 ans, et pour me remercier, elle me l'a donc prêté. Ma vieille Raziel, une Volkswagen, n'aurait certainement pas tenu l'allée et le retour. Avec la Mercedes, pas besoin de passer les vitesses. C'est tellement agréable. Je devrais songer à changer de voiture un de ces quatre.

J'arrive enfin à Vancouver et m'arrête devant le siège de la multinationale de . C'est une tour d'à-peu-près une vingtaine d'étages qui est composé principalement de verre et de fer. Un BANE HOUSE est écrit légèrement en lettres d'acier qui devaient sûrement s'allumer la nuit, au-dessus des portes de l'entrée principale. Je regarde ma montre. 13h45. Je suis à l'heure, je peux souffler quelques instants.

Je pénètre finalement dans l'immense bâtiment et me dirige vers le bureau d'accueil en grès massif où une jolie blonde m'adresse un sourire quand elle me voit approcher. Elle a des cheveux blonds tellement immaculé.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec. Alexander Lightwood, de la part d'Isabelle Lightwood.

\- Un instant, monsieur Lightwood.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais je suis une sadique (lol)_

 _Mais il faut bien mettre un peu de suspense. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, promis._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le début de cette histoire._

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et on se retrouve très très vite._

 _Bisouus,_

 _Angek20_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de 50 nuances de Bane. Avant toute chose : **BONNE ANNÉE 2018 !** Je vous souhaite tellement de bonnes choses, amour, argent, santé. Que se soit une merveilleuse année pour vous !

Je commence cette nouvelle année avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup prit en compte certaines reviews qui me disait d'éviter de faire un copie-coller du livre, du coup, j'ai décidé certaines choses. Je vais prendre les idées principales des tomes, certainement pas dans l'ordre, mais surtout l'idée principale. Ensuite, je vais faire mon histoire autour de ces idées. Vous avez raison, lire une deuxième fois le même livre sans envie, c'est pas du tout plaisant.

Du coup, voilà aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre, basé sur la rencontre, j'ai pris d'avance quelques questions qu'Ana pose à Christian dans l'interview du livre, mais j'en ai rajouté ou enlevé.  
J'espère d'avance que ça va vous plaire.  
 ** _Bonne lecture mes p'tits loup._**

* * *

\- Mlle Lightwood est attendue. Veuillez signer ceci s'il vous plaît, M. Lightwood. Il faut prendre l'ascenseur à droite, jusqu'au vingtième étage.

Elle me regarde et sourit gentiment. Dites moi qu'elle n'essaye pas de me séduire. Ou elle est simplement amusée. En même temps, elle attendait sûrement à voir ma sœur. Je prends le badge "visiteur" qu'elle me tend, trouvant ça assez ridicule. Je trouve que j'ai déjà l'air assez perdu pour ne pas voir que je suis un visiteur. Je n'ai pas la classe que les employés de cette entreprise ont. Tout le monde est plus élégant que moi. Je décide de partir vers l'ascenseur, non sans un dernier regard pour cette jeune femme que je commence à trouver sympathique. _Étrange, ce personnel me dis-je._

L'ascenseur me mène jusqu'au vingtième étage que la réceptionniste m'a indiqué. La première chose que je vois, ce fut encore un bureau et cette fois-ci un blond était installé derrière, à côté d'une petite rousse. Un petit badge est accroché à sa chemise blanche. _Il s'appelle Jace._

\- Monsieur Bane n'est pas encore prêt à vous recevoir. Pourriez-vous attendre encore quelques instants ?

Je hoche la tête. Dans tous les cas, je suis obligé d'attendre. Je ne vais pas me donner en spectacle malgré l'agacement qui pointe le bout de son nez. _Monsieur le Grand P-DG se fait attendre, quel prétentieux il a l'air, pense ai-je_. Jace me désigne des fauteuils en cuir blancs qui se mariaient parfaitement avec les bureaux et les murs purs. Seuls les bureaux d'une grande salle de réunion étaient de couleur bois sombre. Les rayons du soleil filtrent par la grande baie vitrée, ce qui rend le décors encore plus panoramique.

Assis, je souffle d'exaspération. Je suis dans un énorme pétrin, vraiment. Je ne suis pas à l'aise depuis petit, de parler à des personnes que je ne connais pas, surtout en tête-à-tête. Je suis plus à rester seul, avec mon ordinateur ou mes livres. Izzy me le reproche souvent d'ailleurs, de ne pas faire autant d'efforts que ça.

J'imagine que Bane doit être blond, grand et doit avoir la quarantaine quand je regarde son décor et son personnel. Il doit être marié à une grande brune magnifique et avoir des enfants pourris-grattés. Je me lève, trop agité et nerveux.

-Monsieur Lightwood ?

\- Oui, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère ne montre pas mon angoisse.

va vous recevoir, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Me demande la petite rousse qui sort de derrière son bureau. _Clary s'appelle-t-elle_

\- Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît.

Elle me sourit et s'en va chercher un verre d'eau. Pendant ce temps, je me retrouve seul avec Jace. Avouons-le, le personnel de Bane est vraiment très blond, grand, musclé et ses yeux sont tellement particuliers. Si rare.

\- T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Je me permets de te tutoyer. Je m'appelle Jace Hérondale.

Il me tend sa main que je m'empresse de serrer.

\- Alexander Lightwood.

\- Et bien Alec, je te présente Clary Fairchild, ma petite amie.

Il me désigne la jeune fille rousse qui revient en m'apportant un verre d'eau.

\- Merci bien.

Elle retourne près de Jace et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Magnus est... Spécial. Ne te fie pas à ta première intuition. Il va t'impressionner à première vue, mais Alec sache qu'il cache beaucoup de secrets, m'avoue Clary.

Je me mis à penser à ce que Clary vient de me dire. _Des secrets..._ _Quel genre de secrets ?_ C'est un homme mystérieux comme je me l'ai imaginé. D'un seul coup, une voix, grave, pleine de puissance et d'assurance sort de l'interphone près du bureau

\- Hérondale, envoie moi mon prochain rendez-vous

\- Oui Monsieur.

Il se retourne vers moi, un regard compatissant et m'ouvre la porte.

\- Bonne chance, me souffle à l'unisson Clary et Jace. Ils se sont bien trouver tous les deux.

J'aspire et j'expire l'air en fermant les yeux. _Allez Alec, tu peux le faire._

En entrant dans le bureau, la première chose qui me saute aux yeux est la grande silhouette assise sur la chaise, dos à moi, regardant par la grande baie vitré qui donne sur d'énormes buildings.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je suis Magnus Bane, dit-il en se levant. Il me tendit une main que j'ai du mal à serrer.

\- Je... Euh

Je détaille son visage. Il est tellement plus jeune que ce dont j'imaginais. Et, il est vraiment très beau et séduisant. Il portait une chemise blanche, une longue veste noir avec des chaînes en or qui sont accrochés par si par là, un pantalon noir vraiment très centré et moulant et bordel le plus beau était ses yeux marron, avec au centre, du jaune qui reflété grâce aux rayons présents dans la pièce. Il avait souligné le tout de crayon noir qui redessinait parfaitement ses yeux. Il me scrute, me détaille en retour.

Je lui sers la main, tout en essayant de déterminer l'âge qu'a l'homme en face de moi. Trente ans ? Impossible. Dès que nos doigts se touchent, une décharge électrique passe. Un frisson étrange mais tellement pas désagréable. Je retire précipitamment ma main. Mon cœur bat vite.

\- Isabelle Ligthwood est souffrante, j'ai accepté de la remplacer. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur Bane.

\- Et j'ai honneur à ?

Sa voix a l'air intéressée, voir même amusé. Mais son visage reste avant tous impassible.

\- Alexander Lightwood, le grand frère d'Isabelle. Je suis en faculté de lettres avec Izzy... Euh... Isabelle... Enfin Mlle Lightwood, à Vancouver.

\- Je vois, ajoute-t-il seulement. _J'ai cru apercevoir une ombre de sourire, ou peut-être pas._

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie Alexander.

Je m'approche d'un canapé en cuir blanc. J'aime toujours autant l'ambiance de la pièce même si celle-ci est bien trop grande. Je sors mes questions et mon téléphone. C'est plus facile et beaucoup moins stressant.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer l'interview ?

\- Et bien, je vous écoute Alexander.

La façon qu'il a de prononcer mon nom est tellement... Puissante. Il me fixe, essayant de déchiffrer chaque partie de moi. Je baisse les yeux, sachant que mes joues doivent être teintées de rouge.

\- Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous vous présenter ?

\- Et bien, je suis Magnus Bane, un des PDG les plus influençant de sa génération, j'ai 30 ans et j'aime mon métier. Ah oui et le plus important, je suis célibataire.

Il accentue la dernière phrase en me souriant. _Pourquoi cette réponse me donne un espoir ?_

\- Aimez-vous votre métier ?

\- Aimez-vous être à la fac ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. C'est lui qui pose les questions maintenant ? Je décide de lui répondre à cœur ouvert

\- Si je n'aimais pas étudier, pourquoi le ferai-je ? J'aime apprendre, recevoir des connaissances.

\- Vous avez votre réponse. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce métier si je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne le fait pas pour mes parents comme beaucoup le font. Je leur ai toujours tenu tête depuis tout petit. Mon père n'a jamais aimé le fait que je décide tous seul de mon propre avenir. Aujourd'hui, il n'est toujours pas d'accord, mais j'accepte sa décision. J'aime être le chef, de donner des ordres et d'avoir des employés qui écoutent mes ordres. J'aime prendre des décisions pour mon peuple comme je les appelle. Comme on me dit souvent, je suis un leader.

Sa réponse n'est pas une réponse qu'il a l'habitude de dire tous les jours. Dans son regard, il n'y a aucune trace de mensonge. _Il est fort, très fort._ Je regarde la suite des questions.

\- Votre entreprise est basée principalement sur quoi ?

\- Nous sommes des ingénieurs. Je voudrais tellement changer de choses à cette ville ou même dans le monde. On créait l'avenir. Les nouvelles technologies, ça me connaît. J'ai la chance d'être financé souvent par des galas ou des ventes de charité, pour pouvoir par la suite financer ceux qui en ont le plus besoin comme les associations.

-Vous êtes un peu comme un super-héros ?

-Ne disons pas cela. J'ai beaucoup plus de défauts que superman, mais je sais les mettre à mon avantage.

Il a terminé sa phrase en me lançant un clin d'œil et en faisant l'un des plus beau sourire que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Il est tellement charmant.. _Ressaisis toi Alec, on en a bientôt terminé et tu pourras reprendre ta vie banale d'étudiant._

-Êtes-vous gay ?

Je réalise juste après la question que je viens de poser. Je rêve, Izzy n'a pas pu marquer cette question.

\- Je suis désolé.. Je n'ai pas.. Lu les questions, Isabelle, c'est elle qui a fait les questions, je n'ai.. Pas..

\- Si je réponds oui, cela changera quelque chose, Alexander ?

Je le regarde, abasourdi. Il me sourit, se lève et s'approche de moi. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

\- Et bien si cette réponse est importante, je dirais que je ne regarde pas le sexe des gens. Femme ou homme, je tombe souvent amoureux de mon opposé.

Je médite sur cette réponse. Son opposé dit-il ?

\- Et bien, _je m'éclaircis la voix_ , merci infiniment de m'avoir accordé de votre temps si précieux, c'est très important pour ma sœur cette interview.

Je me lève, arrête l'enregistrement et range le tous dans mon sac. On se regarde pendant de longues secondes, aucun de nous voulant briser ce moment de plénitude qu'il y a entre nous. Bordel que j'aime ses yeux. Il s'approche de moi, son visage très près du mien, et se penche vers mon oreille, il susurre très délicatement :

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, Alec.

Et ce fut tout, il s'éloigne et retourne à son siège. Comme si tous cela est un rêve. _Faite que je ne l'ai pas rêvé_. En relevant les yeux, je remarque qu'il ne me prête plus aucune attention, plongé dans un dossier. C'est... Douloureux ? Énervé de cette constatation, je sors en trombe de la salle. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'adosse à celle-ci, soufflant. _C'est fini, je ne reverrais plus Monsieur magnifiques yeux._ Et c'est sur cette remarque, que je ferme les miens.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me tape la tête contre la porte. _Tout est fini.._ J'ouvre enfin mes yeux et regarde mes mains. C'est à ce moment que je les vois trembler. _Il m'a tellement mis dans une situation stressante et embarrassante et..._

-C'était comment ? me demande Jace en posant sa main de façon amicale sur mon épaule, suivit de prés par Clary qui me lance un sourire compatissant

\- Totalement...Bizarre. Bane est quelqu'un remplit de pouvoir, il se sent vraiment puissant, ça en est presque agaçant. Et ma sœur... Ma sœur m'a mis plus d'une fois dans des situations embarrassantes avec ses questions. Mais tout est terminé maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à rentrer. Je souris en finissant ma phrase. Mais c'était forcer. Quelque chose n'allait pas... _Magnus allait-il me manquait ? Je ris intérieurement. Bien sûr que non Alec, tu te fais des films, tu vas reprendre ta vie banale d'étudiant._ Toujours plongé dans mes pensées, c'est la petite amie de Jace qui me sortit cette fois de celle-ci.

 _-_ Ça te dit de nous rejoindre pour fêter l'anniversaire de Jace demain ? On est sur Vancover pour passer voir mon meilleur ami, et on s'est dit que si ta sœur était en meilleure forme vous pourriez vous joindre à nous ? _Son sourire était tellement sincère, ce sont des personnes très agréables._

\- Euh...Oui avec plaisir. Je préviendrai Isabelle alors.

Après cet échange, Jace me donne son numéro de téléphone pour me prévenir de l'heure et du lieu de rendez-vous. Je dois les quitter pour rejoindre Izi à l'appartement et lui donner l'enregistrement. Surtout que les deux amoureux sont très vite replongés dans les rendez-vous de Bane.

C'est de ce pas que je rejoins ma voiture, sans lancer un dernier regard au bâtiment qui renferme cet homme. _Ses yeux étaient tellement incroyables, ses couleurs qui savaient se mélanger parfaitement... Puis il y avait une lueur dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Ses mains étaient longues, mais le détail qui me surprit le plus était le vernis noir qui ornait ses ongles, comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Et ses bagues... Je ne savais pas que sur terre, une personne pourrait avoir de si belles mains grâce à des bagues. Tout était tellement à sa place sur lui... C'était un dieu vivant._

Je secoue la tête en y pensant. Franchement, il n'est pas incroyable à ce point. Il a certes un physique avantageux; mais son mental est très loin celui que je préfère. J'essaye alors de me persuader que Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime que la puissance, le pouvoir, il est arrogant et tyrannique et tellement froid quand on y pense. C'était une catastrophe. C'est sur cette note plus que négatif que j'allume ma radio, faisant passer le titre "Undiscovered". J'adore cette chanson, elle me plonge dans mon monde et me permet de tout oublier. Même ce puissant aux yeux d'or.

* * *

Je suis enfin arrivé dans notre petite résidence d'étudiants tout près de notre fac. Izi et moi avions claqué la porte de chez nous très tôt. Arrivé à mes 17 ans, mes liens avec mes parents se dissipaient petits à petits, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, c'était difficile de s'occuper d'Isabelle et Max, notre petit frère de 8 ans , le tout en ayant une vie sociale et scolaire à gérer. J'ai alors trouvé cet appartement assez grand pour moi, parfait pour deux en rentrant à la fac. Puis Izi m'a supplié de la laisser me rejoindre et je n'ai pas pu résister. Tout ça pour finir à interroger _Monsieur arrogant, je suis l'employeur de milliers de personnes et n'oublier pas de prendre soin de vous Alexander... AHHHH. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom._

En entrant, je trouve Isabelle avachi sur notre canapé, portant une petite nuisette rouge, se goinfrant de bonbons aux caramel devant une série que je reconnus comme étant sa préférée. _The Good wife ? ... Non Good Girl. Je ne lui avouerais jamais mais j'adore cette série aussi._ En entendant la porte claquée, elle se lève d'un bond puis cours vers moi comme si la maison brûlée. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment ça s'est passé grand frère ? Elle sourit. Elle va beaucoup mieux.

J'enlève mes chaussures, puis mon pull, _on est quand même en pleins mois de février, et me servit une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait préparé. Puis je me mis à grimacer en repensant à l'interview._

\- C'était horrible Izi. Je posais des questions à cet homme alors que je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. J'ai dû lui demander s'il était GAY Izi ! C'était incroyablement gênant. Je perdais tout mes moyen face à lui. Et monsieur est tellement arrogant, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde, il est prétentieux et...

-Incroyablement beau aussi non ?

-OUI...

Je compris alors la question qu'elle vient de me poser et rougis. _Non, je voulais dire non, il n'est pas incroyablement beau, oh mon Sieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

\- NON, je voulais dire non !

 _C'était perdu d'avance ..._

-Oh Alec, _elle me regarde tout en prenant mes notes et mon téléphone que je lui passe._ Cet homme est un dieu vivant. Même le gars le plus hétéro sur terre le voudrait dans son lit au moins pendant une nuit. Pas à moi, pas à ta grande sœur. J'ai posé cette question parce que sa dernière copine remonte à 5 ans. On ne le voit jamais avec quelqu'un accroché à son bras. Puis les rumeurs disent qu'avant elle, il y a eu un homme dans sa vie. J'étais juste curieuse mon chat.

 _OUF ! J'ai eu si peur de devoir me justifier alors que j'en ai aucune envie._

\- Je vais devoir aller un peu bosser Izinounette, _elle me tire la langue. Mal élevé cette gosse._ Au fait, avant que je n'y pense plus, demain nous sommes invités à l'anniversaire de Jace, un des employé de Bane, avec ses amis et sa copine. Ils sont de passage pour voir le meilleur ami de Clary, la petite amie, et m'ont proposé de se joindre à eux si tu allais bien.

\- Super ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer deux des employés de Magnus. Ils sont réputés pour être canons _. Elle me lance un clin d'œil._ Envoie-lui un message pour accepter, et lui dire que je vais mieux.

Et sur ce, elle mit ses écouteurs pour commencer à décrypter l'interview. Tandis que moi je pars rejoindre mon boulot. _Quelle journée interminable._


	4. Chapter 4

-Alec, dépêches-toi on va être en retard !

 _Un dernier coup de gel dans mes cheveux, sinon Izi me fera encore perdre mon temps, et me voilà prêt._

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi. Et c'est l'anniversaire de Jace. Hier soir, il était ravi quand je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait finalement venir. Je me suis alors vêtu d'une chemise bleue, d'une veste bleue et d'un pantalon noir qui souligne parfaitement mes hanches. Je rejoins ma sœur dans le salon, qui siffle à mon arrivée.

-Pas mal du tout toi, me dit-elle en rigolant.

Isabelle porte une robe noir moulante, ouverte sur les côtés, qui laisse paraître sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés magnifiquement coiffées sont posés sur ses épaules, et son maquillage est souligné d'un trait d'eye-liners ainsi que du rouge à lèvres rouge. _Elle est magnifique_. Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'on prend la route, direction le bar !

* * *

L'endroit est un bar moderne, remplit de jeunes de notre âge qui ne demandent qu'à faire la fête. Toutes les banquettes sont en cuir blanc, tandis que les tables sont en bois gris. Jace a réservé un carré, spécialement pour son anniversaire. Il est d'ailleurs déjà arrivé, à ses côtés, Clary habillée d'une robe rouge qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux lâchés en cascade, à sa gauche se trouve une jeune femme brune qui porte une combinaison short pailletée beige faisant ressortir son rouge à lèvres rose. À la droite de Jace se trouve un homme assez jeune vêtu de bleu foncé, qui a sa droite se trouve un autre jeune homme cette fois blond qui est habillée en tee-shirt noir et un bermuda rose pâle et enfin à sa droite se trouve un jeune brun à lunettes qui portent un tee-shirt geek "Stranger Things" qu'il reconnaît comme étant...

-Simon ?!, s'exclame Isabelle à côté de moi

Ce dernier se retourne puis rougis en voyant la jeune femme lui sauter dans les bras. Simon est un ami un de nos amis très proche. Il a d'abord connu Isabelle car ils étaient dans le même cours puis au fur et à mesure du temps, on a appris à faire connaissance et devenir ami. _J'ai toujours soupçonné Simon d'être secrètement amoureux d'Isabelle et en voyant ses amies rigolais, j'ai peut-être raison en fin de compte._ Mais ça ne me gêne pas tant qu'il la rend heureuse et ne lui fait aucun mal. _Je repris alors pied à la réalité._

-Je ne savais pas que c'était vous les amis que Jace et Clary s'étaient faits, nous avoue-t-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras

-Oh oui j'ai rencontré Jace en interviewant Magnus Bane...

Il y a un silence. _C'est un sujet tabou ?_

Je me fis vite coupé dans mes pensées par Izi qui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à notre nouvel ami

-Bon anniversaire toi, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Il me sourit puis finalement me sert dans ses bras. La soirée commence alors, on se fait très vite une place au sein du petit groupe. J'apprends très vite que le plus jeune s'appelle Raphaël, qui est espagnol en entendant son accent et qu'il avait rencontré Jace grâce à Simon. Que le deuxième blond du groupe s'appelle Jake, qu'il assume ouvertement son homosexualité et qu'il le touche ma cuisse avec sa jambe depuis le début de la soirée. _Ça me fait surtout rire, j'ai bien vu les regards qu'il me lance et je me sens plutôt flatté._ _Puis avouons-le, il n'est pas mal._ Je continue à rentrer dans son jeu, même après plusieurs verres d'alcool. Je tiens très bien l'alcool, puis je ne suis pas fan des boissons qui te font parler à cœur ouvert.

-Sinon, dit Izi en s'adressant à la jeune femme qui parler à Clary, je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom..

-Oh mince j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Camille, nous dit-elle en souriant.

-D'accord, et donc Camille, _Izi rigole_ , comment connais-tu Jace ?

-Oooh, je connais Jace depuis pas mal d'année maintenant. Je le connais depuis qu'il travaille avec Magnus.

Je relève la tête brusquement, coupant la conversation que j'ai avec Jake. _Magnus ? La conversation m'intéresse d'un seul coup. Apparemment Isabelle aussi vu comment elle devient enthousiaste d'un seul coup. Sacré Izi._

\- Vous connaissez Magnus Bane ? demande Isabelle folle excitée à l'idée de connaitre enfin quelqu'un proche de ce puissant homme

Camille rougit, puis rigole doucement. Elle va répondre, sauf que Simon, ayant bu plus d'un verre, fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- C'est son ex copine !

 _QUOI ?!_

\- C'EST VOUS LA FAMEUSE CAMILLE ?, réplique Isabelle qui allait tomber de sa chaise tellement elle est surprise de la réponse.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Magnus et moi sommes restés ensemble de nombreuses années. Mais je l'ai finalement quitté, plus rien n'allait entre nous, son travail prenait beaucoup trop de place et on ne se voyait presque plus. Vous savez, c'est un homme très compliqué. Avec un passé déroutant. Mais ça, c'est sa vie privée, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

 _Je n'en reviens pas. Voilà que je rencontre cet homme hier et aujourd'hui je rencontre son ex-compagne tout aussi magnifique que lui. J'ai un drôle de sentiment. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Vous savez celui qui prend de partout dans votre corps parce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne vous convient pas. De la jalousie ? NON ! Pourquoi je serai jaloux d'elle. Après tout, Magnus-Je-Suis-Arrogant-BANE n'est rien d'autre qu'un chef d'entreprise. Beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires sont incroyablement sexy._

Je décide de m'excuser auprès de tout le monde et me dirige vers le bar. _J'ai besoin d'un whisky. Juste pour oublier les yeux et les mains de celui qui même en dormant, envahit mes pensées._

Après mon départ soudain, mes nouveaux amis reprennnent leurs conversations.

-Excusez-le, il a rencontré Magnus hier à ma place et depuis il est dans un état pas possible. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, leur répondit Isabelle en s'excusant à ma place. Elle vit Jace réfléchir quelques instants

-Avec Clary, on a remarqué que Bane n'était pas présent avec nous non plus, il ne parlait à personne pendant la réunion, il acquiesçait juste quand c'était bon ou grognait quand il n'était pas d'accord. C'est la première fois qu'on le voit autant dans ses pensées.

Camille se lève d'un seul coup, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, puis se dirige vers moi, sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'avale mon deuxième verre d'une traite puis en commande un troisième. Je commence à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Puis je sentis une présence près de moi, et voit la brune qui commande elle aussi un verre et me regarde.

-Tu l'as rencontré lui et son sourire charmeur hein ?

Je hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, encore moins avec son ex.

-Tu sais Alec, Magnus sait utiliser ses atouts et les mettre en valeur quand une personne lui plaît. Il peut te charmer jusqu'à t'avoir dans son lit et te jeter le lendemain comme du n'importe quoi. Et toi, tu seras alors juste con de t'attacher à sa beauté et à son mental.

Elle prit ma mâchoire dans sa main pour que je puisse la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es totalement le style de Magnus. C'est a cause de cet jeunesse qu'on s'est séparés. Il m'a trompé souvent avec des hommes comme toi. D'une beauté tellement innocente. Mais tu n'es rien pour lui. Et tu ne seras jamais rien. Personne pourra remplacer notre relation. J'ai été et serais la seule qu'il a aimé pour de vrai. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur lui.

Puis elle retourne à la table avec son sourire. Elle vient de lâcher sa bombe puis repart comme si de rien n'était. _Quelle garce._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sa main était serrée dans la sienne. Son regard était encré dans le sien. C'était un regard amoureux, aimant. Le coucher de soleil était rosé, un rayon l'éblouissait. Et un rire. Cristallin. Celui qui vous pénètre et chamboule votre cœur. C'était romantique, sensuel. Tout le monde rêverait de vivre un moment comme celui-ci, du champagne, un tapis, des pétales de roses, la mer. C'était tellement apaisant, mon cœur me faisait comprendre que j'aimais la personne qui m'avait fait cette surprise. Je tournais la tête et tomba sur des doigts vernis de noir, puis de nombreuses bagues et sans comprendre, je sentis des lèvres se posaient sur les miennes sans faire de mouvement..._

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. _Oh, ma tête...Un balai de taureaux a élu domicile fixe ici ou quoi ? Et ce rêve, c'était quoi ?_ Je pose un pied-à-terre et me tiens à tous ce que je trouve pour m'appuyer et éviter de tomber. _Bordel, je n'aurais jamais dû continuer à boire après le départ de Camille hier._ Je me dirige vers la cuisine où, en sentant l'odeur, je compris qu'Izi est déjà réveillée. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret, devant le comptoir et me masse la tête. Plus jamais, plus jamais de boissons alcoolisées.

-Tiens, mange. _Me dit Isabelle en me posant une assiette de pancake aux sucres. Je la remercie d'un petit sourire et commence à manger._ Et bois ça avant d'aller travailler, t'a une mine horrible.

De l'aspirine. J'ai la meilleure sœur du monde. Je le bois d'une traite, détestant les antidouleurs mais appréciant quand même son effet. Je fais un dernier bisou à Izi en me levant et me dirige tous droit vers la salle de bain me débarbouiller. Une fois sorti, une serviette autour de la taille, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne me trouve assez banale comme homme, je suis brun, aux yeux marron/vert, j'aime le sport que je pratique 2 fois par semaine et qui commence à porter ses fruits mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir ses corps de mon esprit. _Ressassait toi Alec, allez oublie le, il n'est pas pour toi._ Je souffle une dernière fois et décide de m'habiller.

* * *

Je travaille dans un magasin de grande surface et aujourd'hui, mon patron m'a attribué le rangement des rayons. C'est assez bien payé et me permet d'avoir une vie sociale en plus de ma vie étudiante. En regardant mon planning, je dois ranger les rayons numéro 5, soit celui des boissons alcoolisées _, super après hier soir je n'ai aucune envie de regarder ses bouteilles empoisonnées,_ le rayon numéro 6, celui du bricolage et le rayon numéro 2, celui de la beauté. Je décide de faire le tout dans l'ordre, ce n'est franchement pas un très grand magasin mais le nombre de produits sont assez conséquents. J'ouvre le premier carton d'alcool, et les dispose à leur place. Et tout à coup, comme si mon corps savait que quelque chose ne va pas, je me retourne et tombe sur des yeux de chats perdus. _Bordel, pourquoi moi ?!_

-Alexander ?

Il est surpris. Moi aussi. Mais que fait-il ici, dans un magasin qui n'est pas comme...lui ? Lui et sa tenue beaucoup trop parfaite. Sa veste bordeaux descend jusqu'à derrière ses cuisses, il est habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds et ses chaussures, ses chaussures sont de la même couleur que sa veste si vous rajoutez des milliers de strasses dorées. _Juste...sublime._

-Monsieur Bane.

Son regard a changé. Il me détail sans une once de gène. Je me sens analyser et complètement absurde avec ma tenue. Je n'ai pas la classe de cet homme. Même au réveil il est autant beau ? _J'aurais peut-être la chance de le constater un jour...Ooooh Alec !_

-Quelle agréable surprise.

Son sourire...Non pas ce sourire ! Son sourire n'est pas autorisé. C'est un mélange de charme et d'amusement sans qu'il ne le montre. _Je rougis._

-J'étais dans le coin et j'ai eu quelques achats à faire pour une fois que je suis libéré. En tout cas, je suis très heureux de vous revoir Alexander.

-C'est Alec ! Enfin je veux dire par pitié appelez-moi Alec ou Monsieur Lightwood.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris à presque lui crié dessus ? Mais sa voix qui prononce mon nom, ça me rend fou. Fou dans le sens ou il le dit de manière tellement...sensuel._ Il me sourit. Il ne l'a pas pris mal mais son sourire reste mystérieux. Il a ses façons à lui de sourire.

-Pourriez-vous m'aider pour mes achats ?

Je hoche de la tête. Pourquoi je refuserai quelque chose de lui ?

-On est parfaitement dans le bon rayon. L'alcool de l'hôtel est infect, je viens me choisir le mien. Avez-vous de l'eau-de-vie ?

-Tenez, dis-je en saisissant la bouteille, faite gaffe, elle est très forte.

-Oh Alec, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous parlez à un expert.

Il me lance un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil. Pour la énième fois, mes joues chauffent.

-Autre chose ?

-Il me faudrait de la corde ou alors des attaches pour les mains.

Il ne me regarde plus dans les yeux. _De la corde ? Drôle de demande_

-Venez, c'est dans un autre rayon.

Je lui passe devant et je me sentis observer. _Je l'imagine regarder mes fesses._

-Il vous faut combien de mètre ?

-Oh, trois s'il vous plaît.

Je coupe la corde et l'enroule sur mon bras droit. Une question me titille et je m'empresse de lui poser en lui donnant son achat.

-Monsieur Bane, ça serait possible de tourner une vidéo promotionnelle pour l'article de ma sœur qui sera diffusée dans toute la fac et sur son blog pour que les gens voient que tout ça est vrai ?

-Écoutez Monsieur Lightwood, je suis à HillsBoro jusqu'à demain soir. Si vous arrivez à trouver toute une équipe et un lieu de tournage, alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepterai. Donnez-moi votre téléphone.

Je sortis mon mobile de ma poche et lui donne. J'entre perçu qu'il y ajoute son numéro. _La chaleur de la pièce a augmenté ?_ Quand il me le rend, je lui souffle un faible merci qu'il entend.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autres ?

-Oh oui, j'aimerais un foulard.

Cette fois-ci, je le laisse passer devant moi. _Bon Dieu, qu'il est bien gaulé lui aussi._

\- Vous aimez la mode ?

-J'adore cela Alexander. Mais ce foulard est pour un autre usage personnel.

 _Sourire sensuel. Yeux pétillants. Usage personnel ? Je rougis. Littéralement. Comme c'est possible qu'il puisse me faire perdre mes moyens en un claquement de doigts ?_

-Avez-vous une couleur favorite pour le foulard ?

-Le rouge est parfait.

 _Simple et efficace._

\- Qu'aimez vous dans la vie Alec ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Mais je lui répondis quand même. _Il m'a adressé une interview, c'est la moindre des choses à lui rendre. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux pour la première fois._

-J'aime voyager. Mes parents nous ont donner leurs passions à ma sœur et moi. Mais depuis la naissance de Max, mon petit frère, on a arrêter. On a fait beaucoup de pays. Mon rêve, c'est de faire le tour du monde. Mais je me suis toujours promit de le faire quand j'aurais rencontrer la bonne personne.

Il m'écoute. Très attentivement. Comme jamais personne ne m'a écouté. C'est sincère la façon dans il me regarde.

-Et vous, Monsieur Bane, pourquoi êtes-vous près de Vancouver ?

-Un nouveau complexe sportif. Il inclus de nombreuses choses, surtout une salle de danse. Ma passion en plus de la mode.

 _Il se livre à moi. En dehors d'une interview. C'est pas possible, je suis en plein rêve._

-L'article de votre soeur avance ?

-Oh, vous savez Isabelle adore prendre son temps. Elle accorde beaucoup d'importance au travail soigné et non bâclé.

-Je m'entendrais très bien avec elle alors.

 _Pourquoi voulez t-il s'entendre avec elle ? Bien sûr, il lui faut toute. Pourquoi moi et pas ma soeur après tout ? Calme toi Alec, souffle._

-Alec !

Je me retourne en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. Et je reconnu Jake. Le jeune blond d'hier à qui j'avais l'air de plaire et dont j'ai jouer pour joiuer pour oublier l'homme à mes côtés.

-Euh, je vous pris de m'excuser Monsieur Bane.

Il n'a pas l'air ravi. C'est du pas pressé que je me dirige vers Jake. Il me prend dans ses bras quand j'arrive à son niveau. _Euh, c'est étrange._

 _-_ Salut Alec, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Salut Jake, bien remit d'hier ?

\- Oui, je tiens énormément l'alcool. Tu sais notre petite soirée m'a vachement plu. Isabelle et toi êtes vraiment des personnes biens. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontrés. Jace n'est pas du genre très ouvert sur les relations, ça m'a plutôt parut bizarre quand il nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de très gentil.

En me décollant de lui, il me tient le bras de façon possessif. A t-il remarqué Magnus plus loin ?

Ce dernier nous observe, ses lèvres sont plissées et son regard meurtrier.

-Jake, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

C'est aussi un des façons que j'ai trouvé pour me libérer de lui. Je trouve cela gênant d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Je me dirige vers Magnus qui retrouve petit à petit ses couleurs. _Serait-il jaloux ? Je lui souris et bordel qu'est ce que je le trouve adorable._ Je me place à ses côtés.

-Jake, je te présente Magnus Bane.

Jake soulève un de ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation vers moi.

-Que fais-tu avec l'ex de Camille, Alec ?

Magnus se fige à mes côtés. Je sens son regard se durcir.

-Vous connaissez Camille Belcourt, mon ex compagne ?

-Oui, effectivement, je l'ai rencontré hier soir lors de l'anniversaire de Jace, un de vos employés. Et nous avons parlé.

Ma voix est dure, même moi je ne me reconnais pas. Mais il n'a pas le droit de devenir froid avec moi quand on parle de son ex copine. Il tend quand même sa main à Jake en signe de politesse et ne dit plus rien.

-Oh, je pense que je dérange. C'est au plaisir de te revoir Alec, j'espère que on se reverra très vite. A la prochaine. Monsieur Bane.

Et il part. Je demande une dernière fois à Magnus si il a besoin d'autre chose et il me hoche la tête négativement. On se dirige alors vers la caisse et lui met le tout dans un sac.

-Nous n'avons pas terminer notre discussion Alexander...Mais vous m'appellerez, pour demain Alexander ?

C'est comme si il a espoir que je daigne l'appeler. Il me fait sourire.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Bane. A demain, dans ce cas.

-Très bien. Au revoir Alec.

Il marche vers la sortie mais s'arrête avant de passer la porte. Il me lance un dernier clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur puis part. _Un jour, il me rendra fou._


End file.
